


Don't Make Me Wait.

by Sapphirethurkear13



Category: History (Band)
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Secret Relationship, Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphirethurkear13/pseuds/Sapphirethurkear13
Summary: Kyungil always teases Yijeong and Yijeong is sick of waiting for Kyungil. Yijeong wants to move things along but Kyungil always leaves him waiting. But, will Yijeong always wait for him?





	1. Must I Wait?

**Author's Note:**

> Yijeong comes home after one too many drinks and goes to Kyungil for “help”.

Yijeong stumbles into the dorm one hand always staying on the wall as he tries to keep his balance walking into the main room.

“Yijeong?” Yijeong topples into living room and fall to his knees groaning. “Yijeong!” Dokyun jolts up from the couch and shots over to Yijeong. “Oh my God! What happened did you-” he blurts out as he sits Yijeong up smoothing the child’s clothes and hair. 

Yijeong mumbles to himself as he weakly tries brushing Dokyun away. “Is Kyungil home?” He says slurring his words, obviously due to drinking way too many drinks.

“Yes but he’s-” Dokyun reaches to feel the Maknae forehead. 

He pushes his Hyung’s away. “Can you help me to my room.”

Dokyun exhales and glares at the kid. “Yijeong I-” 

“Please my head hurts I just want to sleep.” 

He sighs and rolls his eyes. “Alright, come here.” He wraps his arm around him and helps him stand. 

Yijeong being the brat he is, only wanted to see Kyungil and be with him. Dokyun is always so protective him and hates when he has to come to the dorm to an overprotective mom when all he wants is his caring boyfriend. 

The slowly walked to Yijeong’s room Dokyun's eyes never leaving Yijeong’s face. 

“What?” 

Dokyun huff softly. “Oh don't act like I don't know why you want to get to your room so fast.” They get to the door and Dokyun opens the door. “Hey, your trouble maker is back.” He softly pushes Yijeong in. “Take care of him.” Dokyun closes the door and walks away. 

Yijeong fumbles into the room and grumbles softly falls onto his knees. “Eww!” He sits up and wipes is hands on his pants. “Always leaving a mess in the room.” He grumbles to himself. 

“Says the one that makes the mess.” A low muffled voice says. 

"Kyunnie?!” Yijeong slowly stands and slowly walks forward. 

Kyungil hums into the pillow then rolls on his side. 

Yijeong stumbles forward and trips on a pill of dirty clothes. “Gah!!” His face smashes into the ground. 

“Baby!” Kyungil crawls out of bed turning on the light and goes to Yijeong. He slowly sits him up and looks at his face. "Are you okay?" Kyungil brushed away hairs that were covering Yijeong's eyes.

Yijeong focuses and laughs slightly. His breath reeked of alcohol making Kyungil recoil from him.

“How much did you drink? Your breath reeks of alcohol.” Kyungil slowly helps the child stand and brushes off his clothes.

Yijeong chuckles softly and wraps an arm around Kyungil. "Not enough." He looks to the side, "They kicked me out because ’I was too drunk’! I didn't even have that many!" Yijeong looks up with a big pout on his face only to meet Kyungil glare. He breaks their eye contact and blushes softly.

"I would smack you right now but since you just smashed your face into the ground it probably hurts and I don't want to make it worse." He sighs deeply and hugs his boyfriend tight. "You should tell me when you're going to a bar so I can be with you." He runs his hand threw Yijeong's softly fluffy hair, "Or at least ask Jaeho to go with you so you don't do anything stupid."

Yijeong pulls his head back as squints at him. "Hey! I don't do stupid stuff! I always know what I'm doing!" He mumbles and puffed his cheeks. 

"You do stupid stuff with me, baby." Kyungil pinched Yijeong's cheek and chuckles.

"Nyah~ Illie stuuuup!" Yijeong whines blushing slightly but doesn't do anything to stop him.

"You're so damn cute when you whine." Kyungil glides his thumb against Yijeong’s soft lips. 

Yijeong turns his head fast blushing deeply and loses his balance. Kyungil wraps his arms around Yijeong protectively. He kisses the drunkie’s head and smiles. 

Yijeong slowly looks at Kyungil and closes his eyes leaning in for a kiss. Kyungil put his hand up to his lips making Yijeong’s lips crash against this hand. 

He slowly opens his eyes. “Hu? Illie let me kiss you.” Yijeong whines stomping his feet softly and presses against Kyungil.

“I would kiss you darling.” Kyungil dropped his hand and patted the Maknae’s head, “But, your mouth probably tastes of alcohol and I don't want that in my mouth.”

He pouts hard. "But you like the taste of beer!” Yijeong looked at Kyungil with longing eyes. “And my lips.” Mumbles to himself. 

There was a reason why he wanted to see his man when he got home. He was longing for Kyungil while he was out. Seeing people kiss and grind at the bar made him yearn for his lover. He always refused to be with someone else. Yijeong was always going to stay loyal to him Illie. Yijeong was naturally touchy and clingy but when he had alcohol in his blood, he was super needy and attached. Tonight was one of those night where he desperately needed Kyungil. 

“Illie please!” He whines and paws at Kyungil’s chest cutely. 

Kyungil chuckles deeply and runs his fingers through his bed head. 

Yijeong took the opportunity and jumped up crashing their lips together. In the jump Yijeong pushed forward and knocked them back falling into a pile of dirty clothes.

Kyungil groans and wrapped his arms around Yijeong out of instinct. Yijeong was kissing Kyungil roughly and tangled his fingers in the leader’s hair. 

Usually this would make Kyungil snap and become an aggressive taking control but he let this sly. He wanted to see where these would lead. 

Yijeong pushed Kyungil’s mouth open and began kisses his slow and nasty. He's break away to breathe but Kyungil had his hand on his head keeping their lips together, making Yijeong melt. 

Yijeong pace slowed and began to just circle his tongue around Kyungil’s mindlessly. Kyungil growled deeply and flipped over, pinning Yijeong to the ground. Kyungil attacked Yijeong’s mouth kisses him roughly and deeply making Yijeong squirm. Kyungil pulled in the younger’s lip and growled lowly. 

“Ky-Kyungil~” he panted and shifted his hips feeling uncomfortable due to his cock pressing against its restraints. 

He laughs lowly. “Someone wants it bad huh?” He licks his lips and breathes on Yijeong's. 

When Yijeong whines enough Kyungil would give in after a while, but tonight was different. Jaeho and Sihyoung were already asleep and Dokyun was probably still roaming around the dorm. Kyungil did miss his little baby boy and wanted to cuddle and kiss but with what just happened he knew it would get more heated. Not that Kyungil didn't want that, but Kyungil’s pride and reputation were in play. 

Yijeong shifts and fidgets feeling uncomfortably needy. He stares into Kyungil’s eyes with want and need panting softly. 

Kyungil hums deeply and kisses his ruthlessly making the kid moan against his lips.

He pulls away from his lip and digs into Yijeong’s neck sucking hard. He slowly moves his tongue as he sucks and softy bites. He squeezes Yijeong’s hands hard groaning deeply into his neck. 

Yijeong arches his back and moans turning his head giving Kyungil more room. He tries to lift his hand up but Kyungil has them pinned down hard. “D-Daddy.” He says choking down a moan. 

Kyungil lets go of Yijeong’s hands biting into his neck hard. Yijeong moans out loud and moves his hands to caress Kyungil sculpted back. 

Kyungil rarely wore clothes when he slept. It would always just be his boxers or nothing at all. It was like he wanted to get hard every night. 

Kyungil pulls back and lets go with a pop licking his lips. He towers over Yijeong and rolls his shoulders back. He leans and kisses Yijeong deeply sucking his tongue into his mouth. He starts bobbing his head and groans deeply.

Yijeong moans out Kyungil and bucks his hip up craving friction against his rock hard member. He knew better than to advance before asking permission or seeing that Kyungil was ready for it. 

Kyungil stops and growls softy. He chokes Yijeong softly and glares at him. “You're so hard? After just that?” He chuckles deeply and squeezes the sides of Yijeong's neck. “You know what that means, right? You got hard before Daddy, baby boy.” 

Yijeong whimpered and grabbed at Kyungil's arm squeezing his eyes shut. “Kyungil please! I-I just-" Yijeong wouldn’t dare look at Kyungil when he was mad. It would be as if you were staring right into the gates of hell. 

He growls deeply. "You just what?" Kyungil thrusts hard at Yijeong crotch making Yijeong scream out in pleasure. "You just thought I would give in so easily just because you're tipsy?" Kyungil squeezes his neck more making Yijeong let out a noise mixed between a moan and a whimper, "Look at me when I'm talking to you, Jang Yijeong."

"I-I'm sorry m-my King". He squeaked out. 

"Open your eyes." Yijeong teased up. He didn't want to open his eyes. "It's not a statement it's an order. Open. Your. Eyes."

Yijeong slowly opened his eyes and was shocked to see the expression on Kyungil's face. He had a smile and had loving eyes. Yijeong gave him a confused face and whimpered. 

Kyungil laughed and poked Yijeong's nose.

"Why do you tease me so much!!" Yijeong pushed against Kyungil and sat up. He dropped his head. He was blushing so hard. Even though he was slightly mad at Kyungil, he still wanted him.

Kyungil bit his lip. "Why are you so goddamn cute and sexy."

Yijeong loved it when Kyungil would say stuff like that to him."It's cause I'm a smol". He blushed even harder and looked away. “And you're my tol.” 

Kyungil grabbed Yijeong's ass bringing him closer. "It's because you’re a marshmallow". Kyungil brought his mouth down to Yijeong's neck and glided over it. Yijeong shivered at his touch.

"Kyungil please don't." He winced. "Let's just get in bed and-"

Leader started to nibbles on Yijeong's neck making him yelp.

"NYAH~" Yijeong covers his mouth disgusted at the noise he made. 

Kyungil continued to bite and suck on Yijeong's neck. Yijeong couldn't handle it. He squirmed a bit trying to break free. "Stop hyung, my neck is super sensitive!".

Kyungil stopped and moved his lips up to the maknae's ear, "More sensitive when this trouble maker." Kyungil reached down and grabbed Yijeong's erection. Yijeong yelped. Kyungil grabbed Yijeong and brought him close. "I would love to do more today but we can't." He kissed Yijeong softly. "Everyone is home and we can't have them figure out just yet."

"Awwww." Yijeong looked at Kyungil with puppy eyes and pouted. "You're gonna keep me waiting."

Kyungil poked Yijeong's lip. "Well maybe if a certain someone didn't get drunk or maybe took me with him we could've gotten a hotel." Kyungil laughed. 

Whenever Yijeong was sad and pouty Kyungil always loved to tease him and make it worse. He found it super attractive and cute when Yijeong was like that.

"But I don't want to wait!!" Yijeong shouted.

Kyungil put his hand over Yijeong's mouth. "If you scream I'll make you wait longer."

Yijeong rolled his eyes and got up. "It's not like Dokyun, Jaeho and Sihyoung would care if we did it." Kyungil glared at him. "What? They wouldn't. They would understand."

"And you think I'm just ready to come out? What will my parents think? Will they accept us? Our fans? What will happen to our band? We would get shunned! We are NOT coming out until I say we are!" Kyungil got up. 

Yijeong was always willing to come out. He always says things in front of fans and Kyungil acted like it was nothing and would joking about it but when they got home Kyungil would punish Yijeong for saying such things in public. It always got Kyungil fired up when he would mention confessing their love. 

"You ARE sleeping alone tonight! You ARE sleeping on the couch and you WILL apologize to me tomorrow! I don't care if you're drunk or not you are to never mention announcing our relationship to the public unless I say so! Got it?!"

"But I-"

"Got. It."

"I- I got it."

"Now grab your stuff and go." Kyungil walked to the door and held it open watching Yijeong grab his stuff.

Yijeong glanced at Kyungil but immediately looked down. Yijeong stepped out of the door and Kyungil slammed the door behind him.


	2. Will You Keep Me Waiting?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after and everyone wants to make Yijeong feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -foreplay-

The next morning Kyungil woke up to the sound of the toilet flushing. The dorm was always silent so whenever someone would take a shower, cook in the kitchen or use the restroom you would be able to hear it.

Kyungil assumed that it was just Dokyun but then he heard coughing and hacking. He knew it was Yijeong throwing up. He rushed out of bed and ran to the bathroom without a shirt on.

Kyungil banged on the bathroom door. “YIJEONG ARE YOU OKAY!?” Kyungil turned the doorknob but it wouldn't budge. “Yijeongie please open the door.”

“I've already tried talking to him.” Kyungil turned around, it was Dokyun talking. ”What happened last night? I heard someone slam a door and then this morning Yijeong was sleeping on the couch.”

“I just got mad that he drank too much yesterday.” Kyungil had an annoyed yet concerned tone. “How long has he been in there?”

“I went for my morning jog and he was in the bathroom and well he's been there since. I took my longer route too so he has it really bad or something.” He sighed, “I’m really worried but he keeps telling me to go away.” Dokyun was looking down and was intertwining his fingers.

Kyungil grabbed Dokyun’s shoulder, “He’ll be okay. He always throws up after drinking a lot.”

Dokyun looks up, “But he’s really bad today… I’m really worried. He keeps throwing up and he hasn't eaten… He's probably dehydrated and I… I can't help him if he doesn't let me…”

“Where are the keys to the door?”

“Sihyoung is looking for them right now-”

The bathroom door opened. Yijeong was leaning against the doorway.

“Yijeongie!” Dokyun grabbed Yijeong and put his hand against his head. “You're burning up! Can you walk? You need to lay down. Kyungil can you clean up the bathroom and wake up Jaeho. SIHYOUNG HE’S OUT!” Dokyun brings his attention back to Yijeong. “Are you okay are you light headed?”

“Can I just- just need to lay down.” Yijeong stuttered. He kept his head down. He was white as a ghost.

Kyungil heart dropped. He didn't even know what to say. Yijeong look like he was on his deathbed. 

Kyungil stood in the hallway for a while after Dokyun and Yijeong made their way to the livingroom. He wanted to help but he didn't know how. He was so lost in thought. He could’ve probably helped him. If he slept with him last night he would be by his side when he threw up. It was his fault. He shouldn't get so fired up when Yijeong wants to talking about coming out. He's such an idiot. 

Kyungil walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Everything was fairly clean. The sink had residue of vomit but very little. The toilet needed a scrubbing but there really wasn't much to clean. The vomit didn't seem to be chunky and full of food. That made Kyungil worry more. He really started regretted kicking him out of their room.

After cleaning the restroom Kyungil went to his room and started cleaning up. Dokyun walked in putting on a coat. “Me and Sihyoung are going to the store to get some medicine and painkillers for Yijeong. We'll be back in at least an hour. Don't bother to wake up Jaeho it’s not like he’ll be a big help anyway. And also talk to Yijeong he's really sad. Clearly something happened between the two of you so talk about it.”

“DOKYUN, HURRY UP!” Sihyoung shouted.

“I’M COMING GOD! If I come back home and you two still aren’t talking to each other I’ll… I’ll do something I don’t know what but I’ll think of something. Okay?” Dokyun sighed, “ Just take care of the baby while I’m gone okay.” Dokyun walk out of the room and left Kyungil alone. 

Kyungil sat on his bed with his face in his hands. He felt like this was his fault but he knew there wasn't really anything he could’ve done to stop this from happening. Kyungil treats Yijeong like such crap sometimes he feels like a terrible boyfriend. He makes Yijeong sad, hurt, and cry and he always feels like crap after. He felt like he wasn’t worth Yijeong’s time and effort.

Kyungil heard hard hacking and coughing from the living room. He jolted up and ran to the living room. “Yijeongie! Are- are you okay?” Kyungil was panting softly and his heart was racing slightly.

“Can you bring me more water, please.” Yijeong had one of his hands over his head. He was taking long deep breathes. 

He looked better than when Kyungil first saw him but he still looked pretty bad. Dokyun was right, Yijeong looked so much worse than he usually does. 

Kyungil walked to the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle. The kitchen was a mess. All the cabinets were open and food was scattered everywhere. Dokyun must have been in a panic trying to look for something that would help Yijeong.

Kyungil walked into the living room, Yijeong was on his side facing the cushions. Kyungil placed the water bottle down on the coffee table and sat on the edge of the couch. He could’ve cuddled Yijeong but he didn't really think Yijeong would want that right now. He rubbed Yijeong’s back trying to comfort him.

“If you're going to rub my back you might as well cuddle me.” Yijeong flipped over. His eyes were puffy like he was crying moments before. “I would really like it if you cuddled me” he looked to the side trailing off as he spoke, “unless you're still mad at me…”

Kyungil kissed Yijeong's forehead. “I’m not mad at you. I just thought I would’ve made it uncomfortable if I laid next to you. You are probably still fairly warm.”

Yijeong grabbed Kyungil's arm. “Then come here you ill man.” Yijeong had a big smile despite probably feeling and looking like crap after throwing up.

Kyungil laughed and lifted up Yijeong’s blanket. Yijeong was only wearing his boxers. “Do you want me to also-”

“If you want…” Yijeong looked to be side and blushed.

Kyungil started to take off his pajama pants, Yijeong just stared at Kyungil with a painful yet pleased look.

“Are you sure you're okay? You look like you're in pain. If there's anything you want I can go get it for you.” Kyungil sat down on the edge of the couch in his boxers.

“There's actually something I want…”

“What is it?” Kyungil started to get up but Yijeong grabbed his hand and pulled him down. Kyungil gave him a confused look.  
“I want you to cuddle me and… A-And kiss me.” Yijeong looked to the side and blushed more.

Kyungil chuckled softly and smiled. “You're so damn adorable, even when you're sick.” 

Kyungil layed down next to Yijeong wrapping his arm around the younger one. Yijeong still didn't make eye contact with him. Kyungil grabbed Yijeong's face and lightly kissed him.

Yijeong looked at Kyungil with wanting eyes. “Is that it?” He pouted. He was expecting more from Kyungil. Maybe Kyungil was still mad at him for what he said last night.

Kyungil laughed and moved closer to Yijeong. Their noses touched. “You were expecting something more?” Kyungil grabbed the back of Yijeong head and stroked it.

Yijeong groaned and arched his back. “Kyungilie~” Yijeong whined and went in to kiss Kyungil.

Kyungil lightly pulled on Yijeong’s head telling him to stop. “What do you think you're doing?”

Yijeong pouted and whimpered. "I just want you to actually kiss me.” He looked into Kyungil's eyes, “and not playfully kiss me. I've grown very impatient with your teasing, Hyung. Just give me what I want and I'll give you what you want. I don't want to be kept waiting.”

Kyungil blinked then smiled. “Well isn't someone getting a little rebellious.” Kyungil chuckled and kissed Yijeong this time longer and rougher.

Yijeong’s heart started picking up and his body temperature went up as well, even though it was already pretty hot. Dirty thoughts started to go through his head. 

What if they did it in the living room? Would Jaeho be awake and walk in on them? How hard would Kyungil go on him? Would he give him his usual blow job or would be move it to the next level? He did just throw up a while ago. 

Yijeong left his dick slowly start to press against his boxers. Yijeong froze. He stopped making out and blushes super hard. He was burning up.

Kyungil moved away from Yijeong's lips. “Are you okay, you're burning up? Do you have a fever? Do you need to throw up again?” Kyungil put his hand on Yijeong's forehead.

“I-I’m uhm fine. I’m just… I got a little dizzy.” Yijeong blushed harder and looked to the side. If he told Kyungil that he was getting hard what would he even do? Would he help him or would he just get offended or something. Maybe even disgusted that he's getting hard after being so sick.

Kyungil looked at Yijeong with a confused look on his face. “Dizzy from a little make out?” Kyungil grabbed Yijeongs’s ass and brought it closer to him. Yijeong winced as his half hard cock pressed against Kyungil. Kyungil’s face went blank. “Again? From just kissing?”

Yijeong looked up slowly. “I-I was thinking about doing more w-while…” His voice faded to nothing and he hide his head into Kyungil's chest.

Kyungil swallowed. “Do you want me to help them ?…” Kyungil was embarrassed and there was even a hit of shyness to it. 

Yijeong looked up at Kyungil, who was looking away from Yijeong, and smiled slightly. “Only if you want to.” Yijeong was always so embarrassed to ask Kyungil to do such things to him. It's was embarrassing but Kyungil does it so well it was never the same when he does it by himself.

Kyungil looked at Yijeong with soft gentle eyes. “Of course I want to.” Kyungil sat up and pulled the blanket away. “We’ll just have to be quiet because Jaeho is still home.”

Yijeong nodded slightly and laid on his back. Kyungil sat on his lap and stroked his leg. Yijeong just stared at Kyungil waiting for him to start something. “Are you just going to keep me waiting?”

Kyungil smiled and got off the coach. He grabbed Yijeong's boxers and slide them off with one stroke. Yijeong's erection laid on his stomach ready for Kyungil to touch. Kyungil looked up at Yijeong and saw that his eyes were full of lust, want, and need. 

Kyungil got back on the couch and hovered over Yijeong. “You can't get too loud okay. Any other day it would be fine, but,” Kyungil stroked Yijeong’s cheek softly, “today you’ll have to really hold it in.”

Yijeong placed his hand on top of Kyungil's. “Just promise me you won’t go easy on me just because we can't be loud.” Yijeong pouted playfully, letting a slight smile escape.

Kyungil smiled and peaked Yijeong's pout. “No promises.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter gets spicy.


	3. Can You Wait?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungil doesn’t like seeing his loved ones sick and wants to help out Yijeong anyway he can.

“Why do you always have to tease me.” Yijeong whinned. “Just touch me already.”

 

Kyungil put his hand over Yijeong’s mouth. “If you keep complaining then I just won’t do anything.” Kyungil chuckled. 

 

Yijeong sighed and rolled his eyes. Kyungil removed his hand from Yijeong’s mouth and played with his hair. “So obediente.” Kyungil leaned in bit Yijeong's lip. 

 

Kyungil wanted to tease the hell out of Yijeong. He licked and glided over YIjeong’s lips making Yijeong grab onto the couch cushion. Yijeong was already breathing hard and Kyungil didn’t even get to the good stuff. 

 

Kyungil slowly moved down to his neck. He kissed Yieong’s body as he went and then started to nibble on his neck. Yijeong grabbed at Kyungil’s arms trying to keep his sanity. Kyungil chomped at Yijeong's neck making Yijeong jump and yelp. Kyungil slammed his body on Yijeong’s and stopped biting his neck. 

 

Kyungil looked into Yijeong’s eyes. “I thought I told you to keep quiet.”Kyungil moved his hand down and flicked Yijeong's erection. Yijeong winced. 

 

Yijeong always wondered why Kyungil had to be so demanding for him. Yijeong wanted to do his own thing sometimes but Kyungil would always stop him. 

 

“If you can’t keep quiet I’m going to have to make you wait till we are alone.” Kyungil played with the head of Yijeong’s penis. “Unless you want Jaeho to come and join in on this.” Kyungil growled and attacked Yijeong’s mouth and shoved his tongue into Yijeong’s mouth. 

 

Yijeong moaned into Kyungil’s mouth. He broke free for a second, “I- I’ll try to k-keep it in.” 

 

Kyungil stopped and hovered over Yijeong's lips. “You’ll try hu?” Kyungil wrapped his hand around the base of Yiejong’s dick. “Trying won’t do kid.” 

 

Kyungil slowly moved his hand up and down. Yijeong opened his mouth to moan but nothing came out. Kyungil smiled. 

 

“And I didn’t ask you to not moan, I asked you stay quiet.” Kyungil glided his tongue over Yiejong’s mouth then chomped into Yijeong’s lip. 

 

“Ahhh!” Yijeong screamed. His eyes started tearing up due to how hard Kyungil bit him but Kyungil picked up his pace with his hand and made Yijeong shiver and grow numb to the pain. 

 

Yijeong’s mind was occupied by how good Kyungil was making him feel to care about the pain. Kyungil rarely touched him and when he did it was always amazing. Touching himself never felt as good as Kyungil touching him. 

 

Kyungil stopped touching Yijeong and moved his hand to Yijeong’s neck and squeezed it. “What did I just say?” Yijeong gasped for air and squeezed Kyungil’s arm. “You really want to stop hu? Don't you?!” 

 

Yijeong shook his head no and squeezed Kyungil’s arm more. He felt like he was going to die he couldn't breath and he was panicking. 

 

Kyungil released Yijeong and moved Yijeong's hair to the side. Yijeong fell limp and was taking deep breaths and closed his eyes. His hands dropped to the side. Kyungil moved his mouth back down to Yijeong’s lips. He licked and sucked on the cut that he made. Yijeong groaned and grabbed Kyungil and tried to pull him close. 

 

Kyungil stopped licking Yijeong's wound. Kyungil put his body on Yijeong and wrapped his arms around Yijeong’s neck. “I'm sorry. I get… I get carried away sometimes to think about what I'm doing.” He buried his face in Yijeong’s neck. 

 

Yijeong rubbed Kyungil’s back. “Hey, it's okay Illie. You don't have to stop.” Yijeong made circles on Kyungil’s back, ”I like it when you're rough with me.” 

 

Kyungil rubbed his head against Yijeong's neck. “But I leave mark and then Dokyun and Jaheo teases you about it. Most of the time I don't even realize I was biting you.” Kyungil lifted his head up and kissed Yijeong's nose. “I feel like I’m too hard with you.” 

 

“Shh I enjoy it, baby. You don't need to worry about me.” Yijeong looking into Kyungil's eyes with want and need. 

 

Kyungil sighed and pressed up against the couch and was hovering over Yijeong again. Kyungil moved his hand back down to Yijeong's member. “You're still hard after all of that?” Kyungil twirled his finger around the tip. 

 

Yijeong moaned quietly. “You turn me on when you're rough.” Yijeong looked to the side and blushed. “It- It's been awhile since you've been this rough.” Yijeong looked up, “I want you to be this rough all the time.” Yijeong swallowed scared of what Kyungil's response would be. 

 

Kyungil grabbed Yijeong’s dick and squeezed it. “You're so fuck’n cute.” Kyungil strocked Yijeong fast and hard. Kyungil slammed his lips against Yijeong's and passionately kissed him. 

 

Yijeong had to fight to keep up. Yijeong moaned like crazy into Kyungil’s mouth. Yijeong couldn't handle it he shoved his hand down Kyungil’s boxers and started stroking him. Kyungil broke away from the kiss for a second. 

 

“And you're so sexy.” Yijeong breathed. 

 

Yijeong was panting and jerking off Kyungil at a fast rate. Kyungil growled and bit Yijeong's ear. Yijeong grabbed a pillow and moaned into it. 

 

Kyungil growled and moved the pillow away from Yijeong's mouth. He brushed his tongue against Yijeong's lips. 

 

“Oh yeah? Am I really sexy?” 

 

Yijeong opened his mouth waiting for Kyungil to kiss him but Kyungil grabbed Yijeong's tongue and sucked on it. He bobbed his head and sucked Yijeong's tongue like it was a lollipop. 

 

“Nyah~ I- Illie I'm-I’m going to- ah umm-” Yijeong could barely speak. He was moaning so much and he couldn't hold it in. He was so close to cumeing he couldn't hold his voice and cum back. 

 

Kyungil released Yijeong's tongue. “Oh? So you like this getting this sucked more than this little guy hu?” Kyungil squeezed Yijeong penis and chuckled. 

 

Yijeong moaned and came a little at the squeeze. He was right there. He felt like he could release at any second. 

 

Kyungil laughed. “Here let me clean you up.”

 

Kyungil got up and moved down to Yijeong's crotch. He lowered his head and swirled his tongue around Yijeong's head. 

 

Yijeong grabbed the pillow and covered his mouth and with the other hand grabbed onto Kyungil’s head and pushed it up and down. Yijeong was really close and just wanted Kyungil to be inside of him. 

 

Kyungil bobbed his head up and down and sucked on Yijeong's dick and with his free hand jerked himself off. 

 

Yijeong was moaning like crazy and the pillow barely held them back. Kyungil sucked Yijeong faster and harder. He frantically jerked himself off trying to get to his climax. He loved the fact that he could make his lover moan and cume but just touching him. 

 

Yijeong started to shiver and his moans turned into whimpers. “Kyu- Kyungil. Stop I’m- I’m going to- nyah~”. Yijeong grabbed at Kyungil's neck and squeezed it softly.

 

Kyungil took Yijeong out with a pop, “It’s okay, baby.” He stroked Yijeong’s thigh, “Cume for me.” 

 

Kyungil took him back into his mouth and sucked on him with everything he had. He teased at Yijeong's balls and with his other hand played with Yijeing’s entrance. 

 

The feeling of Kyungil sucking him off, playing with his balls, and playing with his entrance made him feel so good. It was too much. He was panting like crazy. “ILLIE! PLEASE I’M GOING TO-” He screamed.

 

Kyungil slapped his ass. “Do it. Cum in my mouth.” Kyungil took Yijeong’s full length into his mouth.

 

With one more suck, Yijeong released into Kyungil’s mouth. Yijeong pressed Kyungil’s head down to keep the amazing warmth around his penis. Kyungil was swallowing everything. With each swallow Kyungil’s throat pulsed and made Yijeong shiver at the heat. Yijeong’s body quivered with each ejaculation. 

 

Yijeong fell limp and was at bliss. He was at such an awe at how much better it was having Kyungil swallow his cum was. Kyungil gaged and snapped Yijeong back to reality. 

 

Yijeong loosened his grip on Kyungil’s head. “I’m- I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-” 

 

Kyungil rubbed Yijeong’s stomach and crawled his way up to Yijeong’s face. “Don’t apologize, baby.” Kyungil kissed him softly. “You haven’t even done anything for me.” 

 

Kyungil pressed his crotch against Yijieong’s. “Why don’t you show me what you can do.” Kyungil sat up and slid off his boxers. His erection shot out all ready and craving the attention it’s been waiting for. 

 

Yijeong opened his mouth to say something but then he heard the door open. 

 

“Yijeong, we’re back!” yelled Dokyun. “Jaeho, come here and help me unpack and put everything away.”

 

Yijeong laid on the couch staring at Kyungil with panic and fear in his eyes. Kyungil jolted up and put this underwear and pants back on. 

 

He threw Yijeong his boxers and covered Yijeong with the blanket. Yijeong was too much in a shook to do anything. Kyungil sat at the end of the couch and flipped Yijeong on his side so that he was facing the couch cushions. 

 

Jaeho walked into the living room yawning and putting his shirt on. “Did you make Yijeong feel better Kyungil?” Jaheo rubbed his eyes and look at Kyungil. “What? Don't look at me with shocked eyes. You've been with him while Dokyun was gone right?”

 

Kyungil swallowed, “Yeah… I made him feel a little better.” 

 

“JAEHO!” 

 

Jaeho rolled his eyes, “Coming mom, God no need to yell.” He redirected his attention back the the couch. He reached over the couch and petted Yijeong's head. “Has he-” Jaeho looked over at Kyungil and saw a bulge. “Are you fuck’n hard? Were you-” a smile formed on his face. “Can't handle seeing me without a shirt hu.” Jaeho laughed.

 

“Why I oughta,” Kyungil stood up and was about to punch Jaeho but Yijeong jolted up and grabbed his hands and stared Kyungil in the eyes. 

 

“I was kidding jezz.” Jaeho stepped back. “God no need to get all pissy, man.” 

 

“KIM JAEHO GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE OR I’M GOING TO MAKE YOU CLEAN THE KITCHEN!”

 

“I’M COMING GOD.” Jaeho rolled his eyes and walked to the front door. 

 

Kyungil's heart was racing. Did Jaeho hear them? Kyungil completely forgot about keeping Yijeong quite. Jaeho could've heard them. Jaeho, being the prankster he is, will probably use that against him and Yijeong to get his way. Kyungil squeezed his hands together. 

 

Yijeong rubbed the elder’s arms. “K-Kyungil are you okay?” Yijeong was still looking at Kyungil’s eyes. Kyungil’s eyes were full of anger and worry which concerned him. 

 

Kyungil looked down at Yijeong and smiled. “I’m fine I just thought we were you know.” He laughed.

 

Yijeong released Kyungil and sat back down on the couch. Yijeong knew there was something wrong. The smile and the laugh he gave him were forced. Yijeong needed to talk to him but he couldn’t talk to him right now. 

 

Dokyun walked into the living room. “How is he feeling Kyungil?” Dokyun put the medicine down on the table and sat next to Yijeong and checked his temperature. 

 

“He’s feeling better. I'm going to go ahead and take my run early today, okay?” 

 

Dokyun looked at Kyungil confused but didn't question him. “Put on a shirt and be home by lunch okay. I'm making something special today.”

 

Kyungil waved his hand, “Yeah yeah.” He started walking to his room.

 

Dokyun turned and faced Yijeong. “Is he still mad at you? If he is I can talk to him about it.” Dokyun whispered so that no one could hear. 

 

Yijeong waved his hand at Dokyun. “No no we’re fine. He's just worried about me but I'm feeling much better. I'm just sleepy now.” 

 

Dokyun smiled. “Well I'm happy to see that you're doing better. You aren't burning up anymore so you’ll probably feel much better after you take a nap.” Dokyun petted Yijeong's head and got off the couch. “If you need anything I'll be in the kitchen cleaning up okay.” 

 

“Okay. I'll call you if I need to.” Yijeong sighed. 

 

Now I’m making him wait…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the ending. I think it's really bad but whatever I guess.
> 
> (Sorry about no update in like forever... I scatter write so I'm working on linking it all out so yeah...)


	4. Will I wait?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did Jaehi hear them? Would he talk to them about it? What does he even think he heard?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I half looked over this so *shrugs* enjoy~

Yijeong sat at the couch just lost in thought. Did Jaeho hear him? Maybe he wasn't that loud but Kyungil touching him always left him moaning like crazy. Would Jaeho just dismiss it and act like nothing happened?

“Yijeong. Can I talk to you.” Dokyun walked out of the kitchen and stood next to the couch. 

Yijeong jumped a little and looked over at Dokyun. “Uhm sure. What do you want to talk about?” 

“We should talk in my room. It's private stuff I want to talk about.” 

Yijeong looked at him weird and shifted so he was facing Dokyun completely. “Uhm okay.” 

“Start heading to the room I’ll be there in a little.” Dokyun said before walking back into the kitchen. 

Yijeong got up and slowly walked to Dokyun's and Sihyoung’s room. 

Yijeong supposed that Dokyun was going to talk to him about what happened last night. He couldn't have heard or known about what happened on the couch right? Right… There was no way… Unless… Jaeho told Dokyun. IF Jaeho actually did hear and see them. But Jaeho didn't really seem like he saw anything. He was walking into the living room getting dressed… So he must've just heard them being loud, right? 

Yijeong got to the room and sat on the bed. Sihyoung was in the room grabbing clothes to change into. 

“Are you feeling better, kiddo?” Sihyoung said still looking through his draws for something to wear. 

“Yeah I'm feeling a lot better.” Yijeong said as he played with the bed sheets. “Are you going out today or something?” He glances up and looks at Sihyoung.

“Oh uhm yeah. Dokyun is gonna go back home for three days so I'm gonna drop him off. I won't be back for a while so you should go out and get dinner with Kyungil. I'm also taking Jaeho with because we're gonna go eat after dropping Dokyun off.” 

“And I'm not invited!?” Yijeong pouted trying to act like he wanted to go.

He didn't really want to go but he liked messing this his hyungs whenever he could. 

“So you can get drunk again.” Sihyoung laughed. “I'll pass.” Sihyoung had all his clothes and started heading to the door. “Wait,” Sihyoung turned around and looked at Yijeong confused. “Why are you in my room?” 

“I wanted to talk to him so I sent him to our room.” Dokyun came in and hugged Sihyoung from behind. 

Sihyoung wiggled trying to break away. “Let go of me! I need to go take a shower.” Dokyun let go and Sihyoung walked out of the room. 

Dokyun closed the door and sat next to Yijeong on the bed.

“Are you feeling better?” Dokyun put his hand on Yijeong's forehead. 

After what happened on the coach Yijeong felt perfectly fine for some reason. His stomach didn't hurt and he wasn't warm at all.

“I'm feeling a lot better, hyung.” Yijeong smiled. 

Dokyun lowered his hand and put it on Yijeong's thigh. “I'm pretty sure you know what I wanted to talk about, right?” 

“You uhm what to talk about what happened last night. Correct?” 

Dokyun sighed. “Correct. What happened last night? Why did Kyungil kick you out?” 

So he did just want to talk about last night, okay. Yijeong just needed to not tell him about the whole coming out thing and say Kyungil doesn't like it when he's drunk. 

“I was just really drunk and I was like touching him. He got mad so he told me if I was going to be like that he didn't want me in the room.” 

“Is that it?”

“Yeah, I mean I don't remember much. I remember tripping on something and hitting my head.” 

Dokyun shook his head. “Whenever I look in your room it's alway a big mess. You really need to clean it. If by the time I come back it is still not clean, I will make you clean the dishes for a week.” 

Yijeong glares at Dokyun. Psh clean his room ha nope it's a dump basically he can't clean it up in three days. Dokyun gave him a mad look. “Okay okay fine I’ll try.” Yijeong rolled his eyes. “Is that all you wanted to talk about?” Yijeong started getting up. 

“No, that’s not it. Jaeho told me you two were being… Loud in the living room. What were you two doing exactly?”

Yijeong froze. So Jaeho… Jaeho did hear. But how much did he hear. What exactly did he even tell Dokyun. He sat back down.

“Well Kyungil ran in after hearing me coughing so he sat next to me and we talked. He saw that I was still sad so he started teasing me and tickling me. And then he uhm he was pulling at my hair and I… I moaned a little…” 

“You moaned.”

Yijeong looked down and played with his fingers. Should he come out to Dokyun right now? I mean it was the perfect time. Kinda. They were on the subject so he could slide it in. But Kyungil would probably be mad even if he only came out about himself. 

“Do you have actually feelings for him. Is what you do on stage real and actually not fan service.” 

He stopped playing with his fingers. “I’m not faking it but I don't think he knows I’m not...”

He knew that if he actually said that Kyungil was his boyfriend Kyungil wouldn't forgive him. He would get smacked around for not coming out together, so lying that he had a crush on Kyungil wouldn't be bad, right? He could probably pull it off. Like he just needed to act shy when he was around Kyungil and others were around. 

Dokyun lightly grabbed Yijeong's shoulder. “You should tell him. Maybe not now but when you feel more confident about it. Who knows maybe he’ll like you back.” He smiled softly. 

“I mean… I guess I should… When I'm ready.” Yijeong lowered his head more and tried to act like he was blushing. “But he doesn't seem or look like he would like men. But I guess we’ll see when I uhm confess. If I confess...”

“Don't rush things. Take your time. Now I'm going to go back to finish cleaning, okay. If you need anything, like always, you know where I am.” Dokyun got up and walked to the door. “I won't tell anyone else about it so don't worry.” Dokyun left the room and kept the door open. 

Yijeong felt like he needed to talk to Jaeho but… Jaeho didn't need to know about it. But what if Kyungil does stuff when Jaeho is home again. Telling him would only make him know what they are doing but wouldn't you assume that when you hear moaning one of your roommates is being dirty. But since today was going to be just him and Kyungil alone they could continue where they left off. 

Yijeong got up and started heading to his room. He was so conflicted on whether or not to tell Jaeho or not. He was leaning on the more not telling him side but Jaeho was his best friend. Maybe he could just wait till Kyungil actually wants to come out although Jaeho could feel slightly betrayed that he wasn't told sooner, but Jaeho can be such a bully sometimes maybe it is better to just not tell him. 

Yijeong got to his room and closed the door behind him. He glanced around the room. It was a complete mess. Kyungil always keep the bed clean but because Yijeong would throw his clothes on the ground and have trash everywhere it looked like a complete mess. 

Yijeong sighed. He started cleaning the room to try and distract himself. He kicked all the water bottles to one side of the room and then started rearranging the piles of clothes scattered everywhere. 

He put all the jeans in a pile by the bed, whites by the door, and colors in the center of the room. He rummaged through his closet and took out a basket and some plastic bags. He started putting the colored clothes in the basket and then he heard the front door open. 

“Where's Yijeong?” 

“In his room but, hey! I'm still talking to you!” 

The door opened and Kyungil walked in closing the door behind him. 

Kyungil ran up to Yijeong and hugged him. “I’m sorry for leaving you, Yijeongie.” He held Yijeong tight. “I was just upset that I forgot to keep you quiet. I loved hearing you moan and because of me we could've gotten caught.” 

Kyungil was sweaty and really hot from just running. Yijeong never minded Kyungil's sweat. He enjoyed the smell sometimes. 

Yijeong wrapped his arms around Kyungil. “It's okay, Illie. I understand. It's my fault for asking you to help me.” 

Yijeong wanted to tell Kyungil about what he told Dokyun but… Kyungil probably wasn't in the mood. He needed to tell him eventually because knowing how much of a mom Dokyun acts like he will try and “help Yijeong out” with coming out to Kyungil. 

“We just need to make sure no one is home, okay. It's not your fault.” Kyungil let go of Yijeong and smiled. “Here let me help you clean.” 

Kyungil grabbed a bag and started putting all the empty water bottles in it. 

“I'm surprised you're actually cleaning the room for once.” He laughed. 

“Ha uhm yeah…” Yijeong said as he stood there for an awkward amount of time before going back to clean. 

Kyungil didn't take mind on the awkwardness of Yijeong’s laugh and continued to fill his bag with water bottles. 

“Uhm… Hyung.” 

“Yes? What is it.” 

“Dokyun talked to me.” 

“About?” Kyungil stopped picking up water bottles and placed the bag on the ground.

“About uhm… Me liking men… So I uhm…”

Kyungil turned around and sat on his bed. He patted the spot next to him. “Come here.” 

Yijeong walked over and sat down. He stared at his hands. 

“I didn't say anything.”

“About us or?”

“About us.”

“But you did about yourself.” 

Yijeong looked up at Kyungil with apologetic eyes. “I didn't want to but I felt like lying and saying that I was gay for you was better than coming out without you.”

Kyungil took a deep breath in. “What did he say?”

“He just said that once I'm confident in myself that I should confess to you in person.”

“You didn't say anything about me.” 

“He doesn't know anything about you.” 

Kyungil put his hand on Yijeong's thigh. “Why did he mention it?”

Yijeong looked down and held Kyungil's hand. “Jaeho told him he uhm… He heard us being loud.”

Kyungil exhaled. “It's my fault.”

“Stop it. It isn't your fault.” Yijeong looked up at Kyungil. 

“No, it is.” He put his hands in a fist. “Sometimes I want you too much. I need to control myself more.” 

“No Illie, it really isn't your fault. It's okay. We just need to go out so we can be as loud as we want. And uhm tonight we can continue where we left off. Everyone is going to be out for a while so we can… If ah..” He looked down held Kyungil’s hand. “If you want to.” 

Kyungil smiled slightly and scratched Yijeong's chin with his other hand. “Maybe you just need to stop being so cute.” 

Yijeong closed his eyes and leaned forward into the scratch. 

“Maybe we can go out somewhere tomorrow as well, yeah?” Kyungil stopped scratching Yijeong and turned his body to face Yijeong completely. “You left me waiting.” 

Yijeong opened his eyes slowly and turned his body to face Kyungil. “I can still help right now.” He smiled widely. 

“I would love you too but,” he grabbed Yijeong's hands, “We’ll have to stay to kissing for now if others are home. I won't do anything with anyone home anymore. ”

“So we aren't doing anything when they are gone? You're going to make me wait?” Yijeong pouted. 

“I hate making you wait but you’ll have to since we could've been caught today.” Yijeong looked sad. “I'm also waiting so at least we are waiting together. I promise we’ll go out tomorrow. If I'm the mood today we can. Okay?” 

“Okay… I love you Illie.”

“I love you too baby.” Kyungil gave Yijeong a light kiss, making Yijeong blush softly. 

They both got up and started cleaning the room again. 

So I'm waiting again… Why do I always wait…


	5. Should I Wait?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time has passed and everyone is gone, it's just Yijeong and Kyungil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't finished but it's been a long time so I'll show a little~ also! I rewrote the chapters so go reread if you wish. I cleaned and fixed things (there's still issues probably though). Anyway, I'll finish this chapter up but it's a long one! There's a lot going on.

Kyungil and Yijeong finally finished sorting out the clothes and went to the kitchen for a quiet snack and water. 

“I'm actually surprised we cleaned so much in only a couple hours.” Yijeong chuckled and hopped onto the counter smiling. 

Kyungil grunted and gulped down some water. “We still have a lot of trash to pick up and sweeping to do Mister.” He gestured his cup at the younger and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cough* this fic is only going to go down hills so *shrugs* I just want to get it over with.


End file.
